I'm Sailing Beside You In Your Lonely Sky
by cock-blocking bee
Summary: One-shot. There is some almost control room sexy fun. Almost b/c I'm too lazy to make it sexy times. Titanic talk. Uhm, bananas. Jack is here too.


**A/N: For Gondelaurier, thanks for the prompt! I changed it from them watching it together to this b/c well the plots I could come up with for this were more in keeping with my feels atm.**

**Fun Fact: Bananas are actually very good for roses, well the peel rather. If that doesn't hit you right in the feels then…whatever, that's the kind of information I know.**

**I don't feel like editing this, or getting anyone to edit this. I think it's okay. But I'm in class and I want to die and my hands smell like oil paint and I burnt my tongue on my hot chocolate, I can't even roll up the rim in case I win something a flip shit. Yup. That's my story.**

**Sorry this took so long.**  
**I'm not sorry.**  
**But apologising for something you're not actually sorry for is the Canadian way.**

* * *

"Doctor," Rose calls out a moment before wandering into the console room. Perching herself on the small white bench seat, she smiles as she notices he's tinkering with some part of the TARDIS, as per usual.

"Yes, Rose?" he replies a couple seconds later, not lifting his head.

"What made you tell that one family to not get on the Titanic?"

"What? I've never gone back to Titanic vs iceberg day, not yet at least," The Doctor raises his head to look at her, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Are you going to eat that?" He asks noticing the banana sitting beside her. Rose looks down to where he's pointing and chuckles.

"Nah, I brought it for you; saw when I was tryin' to find you, I walked past the banana tree room. Apparently bananas ripen a lot faster in here, so I picked a couple, ate one on the way here." She says as she walks over to him and sits down cross legged next to the open floor grate that he's standing in, holding out the banana. The Doctor pushes himself up so he's sitting with his feet hanging into the opening and takes the banana from her. "No yet at least?" she questions with her eyes.

"Things don't happen to me in same time order as they do for you, well used to do for you, your time order is a little wibbly wobbly now too." He pauses to take a bite of the banana, "Now my question is how do you know that?"

"Well, after I first met you, and you ran off, I was curious, found some bloke on the internet who seemed to have information on you. Met up with him, Mickey came along- didn't think I was safe." She paused to look at the small speck of blood from the hangnail she's been picking at, hands falling back into her lap, still picking at her nails as she continues, "Anyway, so this bloke had a few different things on ya, mostly just odd sightings and stuff, rough sketches from other people, thought 'The Doctor' was a title that you inherited. There was this one picture where you were standing with a family, the Daniels family, you were a friend. Story was that they cancelled their trip the day before they were going to board the Titanic, no one knew why, and survived." A few moments of comfortable silence pass, the Doctor reaches out and pulls Rose to him so she's sitting sideways across his lap, her arms loosely draping around his neck, as his arms wind around her waist.

Rose leans in, resting her forehead against his. "And you know what Doctor," Roses says, pulling her head back slightly to look him in the eyes, "That Daniels family in the picture looks a lot like a family in the film. I spent a bit talking to one of the writers about the littlest child; she survived for a while after the rest of her family died, she died too though, in the end." Sighing, Rose leans her head down, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the smell of him, leather and something completely Time Lord, humming in contentment as he strokes her hair. "But, Doctor, how can they be in the film if they weren't on the real boat?"

"Ah yes! Now that's a fantastic question my Rose!" The Doctor perks up, snapping out of the melancholy haze of her story. She smiles at his enthusiasm. "The movie was made before we met so if you never tried to find out who I am, or didn't have to go back in to give (Henry?) the money that day, you'd never have spoken to that bloke, which would obviously mean you couldn't have asked me about the Daniels, so I wouldn't know about it and never go back to save them. They were supposed to be on that boat, they were on that boat, but not once I go back; that alternate timeline still exists it's just not the one we're on." The Doctor stops for a moment to analyze her face, looking at her intently, fully of passion he says, "It's the small things, Rose, the seemingly insignificant decisions that make the most difference-every decision has a consequence, just not always a negative one."

Rose tucks her hair behind her ear and meets his gaze, shivering slightly at the intensity of the passion radiating from his hard blue eyes; warmth shoots down her spine to her core, making her body thrum in remembrance of what that passion feels like directed towards her, for her, onto her.

"Cold?" He asks lightly. Rose shakes her head, keeping her eyes closed after she blinks.

"Mmm, not at all Doctor." Rose murmurs, opening her eyes. Her half lidded gaze meeting his. The Doctor's eyes darken with arousal in response. They maintain each other's gaze for a few seconds until Rose's eyes get a playful glint to them. "Well, I'll let you get back to your tinkering." She hops to her feet, smiling down at him, tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth.

"Oh no you don't you little minx." He growls as she starts to skip away backwards giggling. The Doctor reaches over to her, grasps her hips and tugs her down to him; she stumbles a bit and collapses on his chest with a faint grunt. His smile widens, "Hello," he says and wraps his arms around her.

"Hi," Rose sighs, bringing her head down to brush her lips against his. The Doctor's arm tighten around her as she kisses him again, tongue swiping over his lower lip, thumbs caressing his sharp cheek bones.

"Can I have the next dance?" Jack quips.

"Jesus, Jack! Where'd you come from?" Rose says with surprise, jolting slightly as she whips her head over to where he's leaning against a beam smirking. The Doctor groans and his head flops back against the grating. "…Well?" She questioned when he remained silent.

"Well what?" He responds, smirk widening. Rose huffs and throws the Doctor's banana peel at Jack. "Oi!" he lets out, trying to dodge the peel before it lands against his face. The Doctor and Rose start giggling .

"Jack, standing there isn't going to get you in on this." Rose says looking at him pointedly.

"I'm bored, plus I found something you two need to see."

"Oh this ought to be fantastic." The Doctor mutters.

* * *

"Well?" Jack says, stretching out the 'e' after hitting pause. He leans forward to be able to look at both Rose and the Doctor.

"Well what?" the Doctor shoots back. Leaning forward as well. Rose rolls her eyes and leans back.

"How did you and Rose end up wandering around the Titanic?"

"It's not the real Titanic, it's just the set." The Doctor replies with the tone of 'duh' to his voice.

"But, you still…" Jack paused taking in the amused look the Doctor and Rose were giving each other. "I give up." He mutters, gets up and leaves the film room. He's barely out the door when the Doctor and Rose's mirth reaches his ears. "I can still hear you!" Jack bellows, cracking a tiny smile when he hears their laughter turn into cackles.

* * *

**A/N: Banana tree room, oh yes, because seriously, a man that loves bananas that hard, who also happens to have a creature that essentially has an infinite amount of create-able rooms, why the fuck not have a banana tree?**

**A lot of the time it took for this to be published was b/c I had no title. So. Yup. **


End file.
